


We don't work

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Nomad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: After six months of breaking up, Steve comes and visited Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	We don't work

**Author's Note:**

> There is some baby smut in this story. This is my first time writing it and probably my last. :) I hope yall enjoy and please comment.

Tony sat in his den looking out the window. The night stretching as far as the eye could see. The stars twinkling in the sky with the moon changing every night. But still sat Tony longing for something, missing someone. Tony gripped his hand around his whiskey glass and stood by the window. He didn’t know why holding this glass in his hand brought comfort to him since he hadn’t had a drink since the day, he found pure happiness. He set the glass back on the desk and rubbed where his heart was breaking. 

As he continued looking out at the void, he noticed a car was pulling into his driveway with no headlights. In his line of work, it was never a good sign when strangers found their way to his home. He called his suit and went out to greet the intruder. 

“You know it’s considered rude coming to one’s home uninvited.” He stood there patiently with one of his blasters pointing in the direction of the car. The car door swung open. Tony could tell that it was a man getting out with their long legs and broad shoulders. Broad shoulders? Tony took off the helmet to find himself staring at Steve Rogers, the man that broke his heart. Tony had to admit that Steve did look handsome. His hair was slicked back but also much longer than he normally kept it. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, dark jeans, and a black jacket. Steve also had grown a beard. If Tony didn’t know Steve like the back of his hand, he wouldn’t have recognized him. 

“Are you going to take off the suit,” Steve smirked, crossing his arms across his chest, and leaned against the car. Tony’s breath caught in his chest. He had a strong urge to either wiped that smug look off of his face or fuck him all night long. There was no in-between. Tony stepped out of the suit and send it back into the garage. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve didn’t move just looked Tony up and down. His eyes boarded a hole into Tony. Shivers went through his spine when Steve tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. Uh, Tony thought. He could remember the taste of those lips and Steve’s tongue dancing, taking charge. 

“Get in the car.” Steve’s voice was fierce and damning. It was almost growl like. Tony took a step forward but still wasn’t close enough to touch him. 

“We haven’t spoken in six months. Why in the hell would you think I would go anywhere with you?” Steve stepped closer and gripped his wrist pulling him in closer. Tony’s composer was gone. He should have told Steve to leave the second he saw him get out of the car but no. His body was now calling out for Steve’s. Steve leaned in closer, so he was right next to his ear. 

“I see the way you looked at me when I came. You could have told me to go fuck myself, but you didn’t. So, ask yourself are you going to get into the car, or are you going to turn back around and go back inside. I will never bother you again.” Tony froze knowing he should turn back. 

“But I know you Tony and your body is screaming to come with me.” Steve softly pushed him away and moved to get back into the car. Tony’s ears were buzzing, and his hands were shaking. Next thing he knew he was in the passenger seat, giving Steve full control of his night. 

Tony found himself in the middle of the woods and his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist. Tony bucked his hips forward as Steve sent pleasure through his body. Tony closed his eyes wondering how he got here but he didn’t care as a moan escaped from his lips. 

“Oh, Steve, almost there.” Steve quicken his paced sending shocks through his body. Tony let out a scream and rolled his head back as he rode his high. 

Tony sat in the car while Steve stood by a neighboring tree to smoke a cigarette. He wondered when he started. His Steve would never. Tony stopped himself. Steve wasn’t his, not anymore. Tony got out of the car needing answers. This was fun and all pretending they were teenagers but he needed to know what Steve's motives were. 

“What are we doing? You and I don’t work. We both know this.” Steve through his cigarette bud down on the ground and crushed it with the tip of his boot. He looked up at Tony and just shrugged. 

“What do you want to do?” Tony huffed. 

“I heard you moved on with someone else. What we did thirty minutes ago was fun but.” 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I.” Tony turned around and wrapped his arms around his body shivering. He wished he wore more than his old band tee.   
“Yeah, I do too once and a while.” Steve came behind him and placed his jacket around his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waisted and placed light kisses onto his shoulder. Light tears started to run down his cheek. He missed this. He missed Steve holding him and loving him. Their story was always going to be tragic and Tony didn’t think his heart could break any more. 

“I love you, Tony.” Steve came around and kissed him on his cheek moving to his lips. Tony closed his eyes and cried. He knew when he opened them it was time to walk away. 

“Take me home.” Steve stepped back not fully understanding what Tony was asking. 

“Tony, did you not hear me. I still very much love you. It was you. I only want you.” 

“Take me home, Steve.” Steve didn’t fight him, and he drove him back to his home. Tony walked back to his door. He looked over his shoulder hoping to see Steve run after him up the steps. Instead, he saw the one thing he asked for, Steve was halfway down the driveway leaving Tony in the dark. Tony looked down realizing he still had Steve’s jacket around his shoulders. He pulled it in closer and smelled the scent of Irish soap. He smelled Steve. Tony collapsed to his knees knowing he made the right choice.


End file.
